The Lost One
by Wonderlustdarkness
Summary: Can Ash Ketchum get retritubtion, Can he come back from Solitude and make it in the world again?, Can he find her in time? Dawn,Misty, and May all have a rivarly to claim Ash's heart as theres, who will succeed and who will fall? Ash Ketchum must now face is past and future. Reviews are needed please, reviews will help improve all aspects of the story. Thank you
1. Chapter 1

Hello Y'all this is my first story of Love,Betrayal,Death, and Forgiveness.

So R&R I read all reviews no hate comments. It has advanceshipping and will complete this story. It wont be short so beware if you like reading a bit this isn't for you. Thank You Rated T and it not gonna be like the real battles some of the characters really don't have these Pokémon types.

I Do Not Own Pokémon.

_8 Years Ago(Ash's Memory)_

**The Champion Alder accepts the challenger Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This will be a rotation battle.**

**Let the Battle Commence!**

**Alder:** OK Since you're the challenger you may go first.

**Ash:** Alright! Let's go Emboar, Druddigon,Conkeldurr.

**Alder:** Quiet impressive Ash I knew I made the good chose in accepting your challenge. Okay

...

_Memory interrupted..._

_**Ash:**_What the heck Pikachu you just interrupted my dream.

**Pikachu:** Pika Pika!

**Ash: **What! It's morning already. Great well I guess we better start packing up huh?

**Pikachu:** Pika

**Ash:** No Pikachu we can't go back now not after what we done to them. I can remember it vividly and I still try to forget.

_Ash's Memory Before The Champion Battle._

_**Isis:**__ Hey Ash well are you going to finally tell me about your old friends I think you called them..._

_**Ash: **__Their names are May,Misty,Dawn,Brock, and Max. OK and the answer is no. Understand!?_

_**Isis: **__Whoa Ash. Calm down I Was just wondering OK? I'm sorry I didn't knew you had bad memories of them._

_**Thanks for reading. I know the first chapter is short but I promise the rest will be longer. Thanks for reading and I'll try to update everyday ok. **_

_What Could Isis mean by bad memories and What happened to Ash? More to come soon!_


	2. Chapter 2

Enjoy

I do not own pokemon

Chapter 2 Everyone Hope You Enjoy Thanks

**Ash:** _No I never had bad memories with them. They were my best friends until I left them to go to Unova._

**Isis: **_Oh I understand Ash trust me I truly do. So did you like one of those girls. Because when you sleep you keep saying a name i couldn't correctly understood but I knew it was one of them so who?_

**Ash:** _Wha wha? What are you talking about Isis I don't talk in my sleep. Do I?_

**Isis: **_Yes you do Ash. So who is the girl Ash? I won't tell anyone._

**Ash:**_ Isis just drop it okay. I'm sorry but if I talk about them I'll end up looking weak._

_Memory Interrupted_

**Ash: **Oh I'm sorry Pikachu I was just getting a flashback until you interrupted but that's all right buddy. We got to start moving anyway.

**Pikachu: **Pika

_At Ash's former home in the Kanto region.._

**May: **Mrs. Ketchum are you busy? I really need to talk to you please.

**Mrs Ketchum: **No I'm not busy May. And what's the matter May?

**May: **Mrs. Ketchum this is the 8Th year since Ash left us. And I was wondering if you mind if I search for him. I know you said it's hopeless before but this time it's different. I can't explain but I have a strong feeling he is closer than he has been in 8 years. Please he is your son let me look for him one more time.

**Mrs Ketchum: **I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to tell you the same answer I told Max,Misty,Dawn, and Brock. And that's No. If you remembered like I did which I'm positive you do too. That he left us without warning but for 8 years without even calling or visiting his own mother. That tells me something and I hate to admit it but he's dead. We all know Ash cares deeply for his Pokémon and all of us. And when he just disappears from the earth that tells me he is no more I'm sorry.

**May:** NO! Your not sorry ever since he left 8 years ago you gave up complete hope on everything. Why do you believe me and everyone else came here for? We are scared for you and we insisted on looking for him but you kept believing he's dead. Me and the others know he is not dead we can feel it!

_That's the End of the 2ND chapter._

_What happened to Ash's past?_

_What is May gonna do now?_

_You'll find out in the next installment. Thank you everyone who has read._


	3. Chapter 3

_Back to the story._

_I do not own pokemon!_

_Let's continue now._

_Back at Mrs. Ketchum s house..._

**: **How could you say that May! He left and probably died. I knew he was like his father. Did you know his father left us and then he died a few years after? So now please leave and don't come back and don't go looking for him because it's a lost cause.

**May: **Mrs. Ketchum I'll leave now but I will look for Ash understand me. And when! I find him I'll make sure he stays away from you until you can get a hold of yourself.

_Back to Ash in an unknown place_

**Ash: **OK. Pikachu let's go I've packed everything up and you know what I heard about a Pokémon tournament. And I think it's time I show myself to the world again. But I'll use a fake identity for a few of the battles. And I'm gonna need a new look. And I know who to go to for help. So are you up to it Pikachu.

**Pikachu:** Pika

**Ash:** Alright! It's settled we are going to Kanto for the Tournament. Alright Come on out Charizard! (Releases Charizard) Pikachu I'm sorry but I'll have to put you in your ball until we reach the Tournament. (puts Pikachu in Pokeball)

**Charizard:** Char!

**Ash: **Alright Charizard take us to N's House. GO!

**Charizard: **CHARIZARD!

_Few Hours Later Ash arrives at N's Home._

**Ash**:

Ash knocks on door.

**...:**

**Ash: **N it's me! Ash Ketchum come on open up I need to talk to you.

**N: **No! They told me you are died you've been gone for so long. I believed them. Is that really you?

**Ash: **Why don't you open the door and see for yourself.

Door slowly opens..

**N: **Oh My God it's really you Ash! Come on in!

**Ash: **Thanks N. I need to talk to you personally and you are not allowed to tell anyone I'm alive or that I ever came here. Understand.

**N:** What do you need to talk about Ash and don't worry I won't tell anyone. And I have a bunch of questions for you Ash.

**Ash: **Thanks N. And all your questions will be soon answered all right. And I need your help.

**N: **OK. Let me ask you the two major questions I have for you first then I'll see if I can help.

**Ash: **Sure go ahead.

**N: **First Question. Where have you been all these times?

**Ash: **I was actually underground in the Unova region. Right under the Pokemon League.

**N: **No Way! I cant believe that! And my final question is Why did you leave without a word to anyone?

**Ash: **Yea I was there. And the answer to your final question is because I need to think and train.

**N: **I know that's not the true reason but I understand it's personal. And about me helping you. What do you actually need from me Ash?

**Ash:** I need your helping in creating a new identity because I'm entering a tournament in the Kanto Region and I'll need a new identity because if I enter with my real identity you know what it will be like.

**N:** Oh I see well about your problem. Lucky for you I can help. You will to stay a while won't you. I may also be able to help find info about this tournament.

**Ash: **Thanks N I really needed this. And sure I will stay a wh...

_Knocking On door interrupts Ash..._

**Ash: **Uh who could be knocking at your door right now N.

**N: **I don't know Ash but you best hide unless you want to be seen.(_Walks to door)_

**Ash: **Alright.

_N opens door.._

**N: **May! What are you doing here?

**May: **I need your help your help N. I know you were close to Ash in the Unova region and I was just wondering if you could help me with something?

**N: **Uh sure May. Why don't you come on in and we can talk.

**May: **Sure N thanks. (_Walks in) _I need your help N in finding Ash ok? I know I just know he's alive and I need you to locate him for me please. I'm going to the Kanto Region for the Pokemon tournament to participate.

**N: **Uh May... You know what I'll do that OK. And you should also look for Ash in the Tournament too. Because you know how he was with pokemon tournaments. OK. Well thanks for stopping by. Bye now!

**May: **Thanks. N and yea that's a great idea. Well bye now thanks again.(weird he barely gave me time to talk)

**N:** No problem well bye now. (_Closes Door) _You can come out now Ash.

**Ash: **I can't believe what I heard. She still not giving up on me why? And this tournament is gonna be more interesting than I thought.

**N: **No May is not giving up on you man. Do you know today is the 10th year since you disappeared. And I guess tournament is going to be interesting now that May is in it.

**Ash: **I can't believe it's been 10 years since I left. And that's why I need you to change my look.

**N: **OK. I'll do it on one condition and that condition is that you tell them before thee final round understand!


	4. Chapter 4

_I apologize truly for not updating in long while. I've had technical issues.  
But anyway let's get back to the story at hand. I will try to update weekly. R&R_

(_Few hours after Ash ask's for N's help)_

**N:** O.K Ash I think it worked well. (turns Ash towards a mirror)

**Ash: **Oh Arceus! (Ash's now has the same hair, Red Colored contacts, a fake scar on his cheek,Black steeled toed combat boots, a Leather Jacket with a Hood, dark cargo pants, black tinted biker sunglasses, and a new Pokedex with his new Identity and Info)

**N: **So did my butlers do a good job?

**Ash: **N. This is great. Thanks so much for everything.

**N: **Let me explain your new identity. I got you an unregistered but complete Pokedex. Your new name is Luke Dash. Your ranked at SS. You have no family and your Birthplace is unknown, and you're a Aura User.

**Ash:** N thank you so much. And about that promise I won't forget to fulfill it.

**N: **No problem Ash. Here is some info about the tournament. It's going to have a total of 50 bracket battles. Type of battles you will meet will vary. The type of Trainers will come from all around. All your friends or ex friends whatever you wanna call them will all be participating because this tournament is actually dedicated to Ash's A.K.A your Success.

**Ash:** N. This is excellent. Where do I go to register?

**N:** It's at the Indigo Plateau. It's tonight Ash. So go now.

**Ash: **Thanks N. (starts to walk out)

**N:** Ash hold on (hands Ash a master ball)

**Ash:** Why are you giving me an empty master ball?

**N: **It's not empty. Go ahead and open it.

**Ash: **Come on out! (releases Pokémon)

**...: **Reshiraaammmm!

**Ash: **Your giving me Reshiram!? N I can't take this.

**N:** Please Ash take it. You'll need it.

**Ash: **Thank's again N. Reshiram return! (returns reshiram to poke ball) I got to go now N. Good Day. (walks outside) Charizard to the Indigo Plateau now!

**N: **Good Luck Ash.

_(Ash arrives at the Pokémon center in front of the Indigo Plateau and walks up to a woman wearing a red bandanna on a bench)_

**Ash: **Excuse me. Do you know where the Pokémon Tournament Registration is?

**...: **(looks up) Oh! It's in the Pokémon Center.

**Ash:** Thanks. Oh where's my manners. My name is Luke Dash.(extends out hand)

**...: **Nice to meet you Luke. My name is May Maple. (shaking Ash's hand) I guess we'll be competing.

**Ash:** Did you just say May?!

**May:** Yes. Hey listen after you register why don't you meet me back here? So that I can introduce you to my friends who are also competing in the tournament and maybe have some dinner. (blushes)

**Ash: **Uh sure. I'll be a minute O.K(thinks) *why did I say yes?*

**May: **O.K Great!

**Ash:** (walks into the Pokemon Center and talks to Nurse Joy) Nurse Joy can I register to be in the Pokemon Tournament.

**Nurse Joy:** Their's a problem Sir. Because since we have one spot left you have to battle the other person who wants it. Are you OK with that Sir?

**Ash:** It's totally fine Nurse Joy but do you mind if me and the person can start the battle now?

**Nurse Joy:** Sure thing Let me get him.

_(Few Minutes Later Nurse Joy escorts you to the field to where a crowd has gathered for anticipation of a fight)_

**Referee:** Take your sides.

**Ash: **I'm Ready! *Stand on the Right side*

**Opponent:** I'm Ready too! *stands on the left side*

**Referee:** Introducing on the right side. He has conquered every region and beaten every gym in the Pokemon World. Luke Dash from Unknown! And Introducing on the Left side. He has Conquered the Hoenn and Sinnoh region. Mike Jackson from Little Root Town! This will be a six-on-six match, No substitutions, the winner is declared when all opposing opponents Pokemon are unable to battle. The winner of this battle will claim the spot in the Tournament. Let The battle Begin!

**Ash:** I'll go first. Charizard come on out! *releases Charizard*

**Charizard  
**Pokemon Type: Fire and Flying  
Shiny:No  
Level:100  
Item:None  
Moves: Seismic Toss, Flamethrower,Overheat, and Dragon Claw

**Charizard:** CHAR! *shoots up a powerful flamethrower*

**May: **Go! Luke! (she appears with the crowd out of nowhere)

**Mike:** I got to admit that is one mean looking Charizard. But it's my turn! Blastoise take the floor! *releases Blastoise*

**Blastoise**  
Pokemon Type: Water  
Shiny:No  
Level:75  
Item:None  
Moves: Hydro Pump,Take Down,Secret Power, and Earthquake

**Ash: **This is going to be easier than I thought.

_In the next installment will Ash make it to the Tournament? Stay tune! Over and Out! R&R_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Everybody! Welcome back to The Final Breath. I understand the following chapters are short. But now I'm going to start typing the long ones. So I hope You enjoy. R&R Over and Out!_

(Back to the match at hand)

**Ash:** Charizard get close and use Dragon Claw. (Ash says calmly)

(Charizard uses his quick speed to get close to Blastoise. His claws starts to radiate energy as he is about to strike)

**Mike:** Blastoise use Hydro Pump to divert his attack then use an earthquake!

(Blastoise fires a weak hydro pump due to the sudden power of Charizard)

**Mike:** Blastoise what happen?!

**Ash:** Charizard use the dragon claw and destroy that hydro pump.

(Charizard slashes the hydro pump into droplets)

**Ash:** Charizard now grab Blastoise and take him to the sky and use Overheat.

(Charizard grabs Blastoise and takes him high in the school and release a powerful Overheat on Blastoise)

**Mike: **What do I do?! (doesn't know what to do)

**Ash: **Charizard let's finish it off with Seismic Toss now.

(Charizard uses a Powerful Seismic Toss causing the PK Center to shake)

(The dust clears to show an unharmed Charizard and Blastoise with swirls in his eyes)

(The crowd screams in excitement)

**May: **That was so AMAZING LUKE! (thinks) * His fighting style seems familiar and so does that Charizard*

**Referee: **Blastoise is unable to battle! The winner is Luke Dash from the Unknown. Do the opponent wish to continue? (the ref ask because of the battle he just saw)

**Mike:** No! I do not wish to continue it is plainly obvious that I have a lot of Training to do before I can enter a Tournament like this. Farewell Luke and I will be cheering you on. (walks out of the battlefield into the crowd of spectators)

**Referee:** It's decided the winner of this battle is Luke Dash from the Unknown!

(The crowd explode into a barrage of cheers) (Luke retrieves his Pokémon and walks up to the ref to receive his official tournament pass and walks towards May)

**Ash: **Hey. Can I meet your friends tomorrow since the tournament battles doesn't start for a while.

**May: **(disappointed) Sure.

**Ash:** Would you still like to have dinner tonight since it's already 7 at night?

**May: **Yea I would love that let's go now.

(When they get seated at a restaurant and finished eating)

**May:** Luke how did you start your adventure?

**Ash:**Well I (someone interrupts him)

**...:**Luke Dash I challenge you to a battle now!

**Ash:**(Angered) Can't you see I'm busy now!

**May:** It's O.K Luke battle him first then we can get back to our conversation OK.

**Ash: **Alright your on! Let's go outside (Heads outside with opponent and May)

**May:** I'll ref this match for you guys OK?

**Ash:** Thanks May. (turns to opponent) We'll have a one on one match understand!

**...: **Alright. And the name is Jason punk!

**Ash:** Don't be calling me a punk! You're the one who challenged me so Let's get this battle underway already. May if you would please.

**May:**This will be a One on One match. Luke versus Jason. You know the rules let the battle begin.

**Ash:** *i can't believe what im about to do* Pikachu Come on Out! (releases Pikachu)

PIKACHU  
_Pokémon Type: Electric mouse  
Shiny: No  
Level: 100  
Item: None  
Moves: Thunder, Volt Tackle, Iron Tail, And Thunderbolt_

**Jason:** Grovyle Come on out! (releases Grovyle)

GROVYLE  
_Pokémon Type: Grass  
Shiny: No_  
_Level: 95_  
_Item: None_  
_Moves: Grass knot, Razor leaf, Quick attack, and Dig_

**Ash:** Pikachu use volt tackle on Grovyle. (Pikachu starts running at Grovyle getting surrounded by electricity)

**Jason:** Grovyle dodge it then use Razor leaf. (Grovyle easily dodges Pikachu by Jumping in the Air. Starts firing a powerful Razor leaf at Pikachu)

**Ash:**(Smirks) Pikachu jump after Grovyle and keep using Volt Tackle. (Pikachu still surrounded by electricity jumps after Grovyle destroying the razor leafs in the process)

**Jason:** Grovyle use quick attack on Pikachu!

(Grovyle and Pikachu collides in midair but due to Pikachu sudden burst of energy Grovyle felt the effects of the attack head on! and grovyle slowly falls to the floor)

**Ash:** Pikachu use Iron tail as grovyle falls. (Pikachu strikes Grovyle on the chest with a massive iron tail assault causing Grovyle to crash inches in the ground. Pikachu hops on his feet with pure energy still around him)

**May:** (Very stunned) Mike's Grovyle is unable to battle! The winner is Luke!

**Jason:** We gave it our all(returns Grovyle to Pokeball) (walks away)

**Ash:** Good Job! and I hope I'll see you again. (looks at May) You still wanna continue our conversation?

**May:** You were amazing! And it's pretty late out now. (looks at watch and notices it says 11:30) Oh no! I'm late my friends are gonna be so worried. Why haven't you put your Pikachu back in it's Pokeball?

**Ash:**Why don't I take you home May? Oh my Pikachu doesn't like his Pokeball and he doesn't really socialize.

**May: **Oh OK. Sure Luke! Where are you staying for the Tournament?

**Ash:**(Starts laughing) I guess I didn't think about that! I'll probably stay at the Pokémon Center until I can find an Apartment I could rent for the Month.

**May:** Well there's an apartment for rent beside me. Did you register after you won?

**Ash: **I completely forgot that! I better go! Meet you and your friends at the Pokemon Center tomorrow O.K?

**May:** (Starts laughing) Sure Luke. You better get going. Night.

**Ash:** Thanks May! See Ya Later! (Runs off to the Pokemon Center)

(Inside May's Apartment)

**...:** Who was that Man you were with May?

**May:** Brock don't worry he's a fellow Competitor.

**...:** He was cute May!

**May:** Shut up Dawn!

**Dawn: **OK OK May!

**...:** What''s his name May?

**May:** His name is Luke Misty.

**...: **Why were you guys so late sis?

**May:** Max. Because we were eating then he got challenged to a battle.

**Max:** Wow! How did the battle go? I bet he lost.

**Brock: **Yea May how did the battle go?

**Misty/Dawn: **We want to know too!

**May:** Well I'll tell you this he defeated a pretty tough looking Grovyle using his Pikachu. (Remembers how the Battle goes)

(After she told them how the battle and day went)

**Brock: **This guy Luke sounds like a dangerous opponent May.

**Max/Misty/Dawn:** Agreed

**May:** Let's go to bed guys I'm tired we're meeting him tomorrow at the Pokemon Center O.K. (goes to her room and immediately falls asleep)

(Everybody still shocked about the news went to bed)

(Ash is just arriving at the Pokemon Center)

**Ash:** (exhausted) Can I still register for the spot I won?

**Nurse Joy:** Sure Luke just give us your Pokedex to Verify your identification.

**Ash:** O.K here you go. (hands nurse joy the pokedex)

(computer saying) ***Luke Dash. Age 22. Won all the badges in the pokemon world. Seen every Pokemon. Ranked at S.S. Was born in the Unknown region. Has 399 Pokemon caught. Luke Dash is officially registered in the Pokemon tournament Data Base...***

**Nurse** **Joy:** Amazing achievements! (hands back Pokedex) Is that all you'll need?

**Ash:** No actually Nurse Joy I was wondering if you had a room available for the night?

**Nurse Joy:** Of course Luke here is a key to a room. It's the last room on the left in that hallway.

**Ash:** Thanks Nurse Joy. (walks to his room and enters)

**Ash:** Phew. What a crazy day Pikachu. I'm gonna go to sleep O.K. Guard the door and wake me at daybreak.

_That concludes our chapter. I hoped you enjoyed and Please R&R.  
Tune in next week for our next installment. Over and Out!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Welcome Y'all. If you remembered from the last chapter some events occurred that could affect the story. Well let's get back to the story at hand. Over and Out!_

(Early in the morning at the Pokémon Center)

**Ash:** (Yawns) That was a good rest. O.K Pikachu time to train!

**Pikachu:** Pika

(They both walk outside their room when they're greeted with guests)

**May:** Hey Luke! We were just gonna knock on your door until you came out.

**Ash:** (laughs) It's O.K May. So I'm guessing the people behind you are your friends?

**May:** (giggles) Yea they are.

**Ash:** Well I'm gonna go train out in the back when I'm done we can chat with your friends. You guys can tag along to watch too.

**May:** Sure! (turns to her friends) Are you guys O.K with that?

**Misty/Dawn/Max/Brock:** Sure!

**Ash: **Alright then Follow me! (leads them outside and they follow)

**Ash:** Please don't interrupt the training O.K?

**May/Misty/Dawn/Max/Brock:** O.K

**Ash:** Thanks OK Pikachu get ready! Come on out Charizard! (Releases Charizard) O.K Pikachu I want you to use your instincts on this training OK.  
Charizard start it off flamethrower. (Charizard Fires a powerful Flamethrower at Pikachu. Pikachu suddenly starts using Volt tackle and is taking the Flamethrower attack head on and Smashes into Charizard causing him to stagger badly flinching in pain)  
That was great Pikachu! OK Charizard time to amp it up! Use flamethrower again! (Charizard uses the same moving causing Pikachu to use Volt tackle at flamethrower and is about to hit Charizard when) Charizard Grab Pikachu now and fly and use Overheat! (Charizard grabs Pikachu right before he hit's him and takes him high in the sky and releases a major overheat while holding Pikachu)  
Charizard let him go. (right when Charizard is about to let Pikachu go. Pikachu uses a Surprising Thunder attack on Charizard causing him to fall to the ground but while Charizard is falling Pikachu strikes him with a critical hit iron tail)  
Charizard can you stand?(Charizard lays unconscious with Pikachu on top with electricity flowing thru his cheeks) Charizard return! ( Returns Charizard to Pokeball)That was a good job Pikachu but we still need to practice on your timing. (pets Pikachu)  
So what you guys think? (asking May and her friends)

**May:** (Stunned and shocked) That wa was uh Awesome! And let me introduce you to Misty.

**Misty: **Hi, I worried for Pikachu for moment but it seems that you trained them well.

**Ash:** Thanks (Scratches back of head)

**May:** And this is Max.

**Max: **That was so amazing Luke! You gotta battle me one day!

**Ash:** Sure! Maybe next time! (smiles)

**May:** And this is Dawn

**Dawn:** That was so AWESOME!

**Brock:** That was a performance.

**May:** And this is

**Ash:** Brock. I know Nurse Joy told me about you.

**Brock:** The beautiful Nurse Joy talked about me?!

**Ash:** Whoa! Brock calm down!

**Nurse Joy: **Mr. Dash!

**Ash:** (turns around) Nurse Joy is something wrong?

**Nurse Joy: **Their has been a change of plans about the tournament, instead of starting next week the tournament starts now and your battle is first! So please grab the six Pokémon you'll be using for the tournament and head for the Indigo Plateau immediately!(runs off)

**Ash:** Well I guess you'll get to watch me battle now. I'll meet you there OK, well see yah! (runs to the Indigo Plateau)

**May and friends: **Let's GO!

(Later at the Indigo Plateau May and friends get front row seats beside the rest of the competitors)

**Cynthia:** Welcome everyone to the first ever Kanto region Pokémon Tournament! I'm guessing most of you heard about the Disappearance of Ash Ketchum 8 years ago. Well this year we are to honor him in his memory for he may have not won any Championships, but he has done greater things than that of a championship, he has saved the world many times, he has befriended legends that none have seen before, he was No he is the greatest trainer I have ever had the pleasure to met.(giant eruptions of cheers occur and slowly die down) With that outta of the way let me introduce this afternoon's trainers competing! On the right side hailing from Virdian City let me introduce Tyson Gonzales!(Enormousness cheers erupt from the crowd and slowly dies down) And his competition hailing from ... the unknown... Luke Dash! (Silence because of where they said he came from) O.K Ref please take the stage and begin the match please. (hands ref the microphone)

**Referee:** Alright everyone you just heard the competitors names now let me tell you the rules of the tournament, you may use up to 6 Pokémon but they have to be the same but not in the same order, and once you win you may rest for your next battle in which we will update your pokedex about and the loser is eliminated from the tourney. Those are the rules real and simple so follow them. Let the battle begin!

**Ash: **Samurott come on out! (releases Samurott)

_**Samurott  
**__Pokémon Type: Water and Ice_  
_Level: 100_  
_Shiny: No_  
_Item: None  
Moves: Ice Punch, Hydro Pump, Hydro Cannon, and Mega Horn_

**Tyson:** Ivysaur take the stage! (Releases Ivysaur)

_**Ivysaur  
**__Pokémon Type: Grass  
_Level: 97  
Shiny: No  
Item: None  
Moves: Vine Whip, Grass Knot, Ingrain, and Bullet Seed

**Ash:** Samurott use Mega Horn on Ivysaur! (Samurott charges Ivysaur with Mega Horn)

**Tyson:** Ivysaur grab Samurott's horn with Vine whip and launch him in the air! (Ivysaur releases vine whip on Samurott's mega horn but due to Samurott's power Ivysaur did take some minor damage but was still able to launch Samurott in the air)

**Ash:** Samurott use hydro pump while in the air!(Samurott releases a powerful surge of water down on Ivysaur)

**Tyson:** Ivysaur take the hit!(Ivysaur absorbs the impact of the attack taking minor damage)

**Brock:** He sure does have a weird fighting style.

**May: **Trust me Brock he knows what he's doing I've seen him fight it's always amazing!

**Brock:** Okay May.

(back to the battle)

**Ash:** Now Samurott use Ice Punch on Ivysaur while he's still wet! (Samurott plummets to the ground with an intense Ice punch to Ivysaur due to the earlier move of hydro pump Ivysaur is frozen solid in a block of ice.

**Tyson:** What the heck?! Ivysaur try to get out of there! (Ivysaur doesn't hear or do a thing due to the thickness of the ice)

**Ash:** Now Samurott toss Ivysaur in the air! (tosses the chunk of ice containing Ivysaur in the air) Now break the Ice by using Hydro Cannon! (Samurott fires a super Hydro Cannon At the block of ice causing it to shatter and Ivysaur to fall) Now Samurott finish it, jump up and use Mega Punch as Ivysaur falls! (Samurott manages to launch his body into Ivysaur and uses Mega Punch making contact with Ivysaur's torso) Good Job.

**Referee:** (stunned) Ivysaur is unable to battle the winner is Samurott! Tyson please send out your next Pokémon. Luke would you like to switch your Pokémon or keep him in the field?

**Ash:** I'll switch out for now. Samurott Return! (Returns Samurott to Pokeball) Now Emboar come on out! (releases Emboar)

_**Emboar  
**__Pokémon Type: Fire  
_Level: 98  
Shiny: No  
Item: None  
Moves: Overheat, Earthquake, Hammer Arm, and Flame Wheel

**Tyson:** (still quite shaken from first battle) Ivysaur return!(returns Ivysaur to Pokeball) Alright! Sceptile avenge Ivysaur! (Release Sceptile)

_**Sceptile  
**__Pokémon Type: Grass  
Level: 100  
Shiny: No  
Item: None  
Moves: Leaf blade, Leaf Storm, Dig, and Solar beam_

**Referee: **The second battle between Luke Dash and Tyson Gonzales will now begin!

**Ash:** Not very smart to only use one type of Pokémon.

**Tyson: **Shut up! I know exactly what I'm doing! Sceptile attack Emboar with Leaf storm! (Sceptile launch's a giant storm of razor-sharp leafs at Emboar)

**Ash:** (rolls eyes) *Attitude Changes* You are pathetic! Emboar use flame on sceptile and his storm. (Emboar starts to spin into a giant ball of fire and launches at high speeds towards sceptile destroying the leaf storm on the way)

**Tyson: **(worried) Sceptile use dig to dodge Emboar! (Sceptile quickly uses dig and hides underground)

**Ash:** (smirk) Your more of an idiot than I thought. Emboar launch yourself at the stadium wall while using flame wheel to launch yourself in the air. (Emboar quickly launches himself at the stadium wall causing him to be launched high up in the air) Now launch yourself to the ground at use earthquake when you make contact with the ground. (Emboar quickly hurtles himself to the ground and the instant he touched the ground he used a thunderous earthquake that shook the entire stadium and everyone in it except Ash)

**Tyson:** Sceptile! Get outta the hole!

**Ash:** *evil smile* He isn't going to come out Tyson the ground collapsed around him because of the power of the earthquake (starts laughing)

**Tyson:** This is not funny! He could die! (starts to cry) Please ref stop the match for now! Please get someone to save him please!

**Referee:** Is it alright with you Luke that we stop the match for now?

**Ash:** I don't care! I don't see the point either way it's gonna die. (Stone cold facial expression)

**Audience: **(Gasps)

**Tyson:** How could you say that?!

**Referee:** Don't worry the workers are here now they'll get your friend out I promise.

**Ash:** Don't be making no promises you can't keep ref.

**Referee:** Somebody get that man outta here now! This battle will continue tomorrow everyone!

**Brock:** Come on May let's get Luke outta here before that Tyson dude tries to kill him.

(The crowd disappears and May and Brock start to walk to Ash)

**Dawn:** What about us? *pointing to herself,Max, and Misty)

**May:** We'll see you at the apartment OK guys.

**Dawn:** Alright guys let's go! (starts dragging away her friends who are complaining)

**Ash:** (screaming) You can't do this to me bitch! (gets dragged away by officer Jenny)

**Brock:** (control myself) Officer Jenny we'll take him from you we're his friends!

**Officer Jenny: **Alright Brock! (shoves Ash to Brock) Keep him in control until he is at home!

**Brock:** No problem Officer! (starts to drag Ash away) Come on! May!

**May:** OK Brock! (once out of earshot of officer Jenny) Brock that was good control!

**Brock:** Thanks May! Not only if this dude can gain some control of himself during a battle! (looking at Ash)

**May:** I don't even know why he suddenly acted like that. (looks at Ash)

**Ash:** Let me go! (starts to struggle)

**Brock:** Alright! But are you gonna stay with us and be calm!?

**Ash:** Yea yea whatever! Just let me go!

**Brock:** Alright! (Let's Go off Ash) what happen back their Luke?

**Ash: **What you mean? (stops walking) I'm still the same you idiot!

**May:** What is wrong with you Luke?! (starts to cry) I thought you were different! (runs off)

**Brock:** See what you did! You made her to emotional idiot! Do you know that she used to like a guy but then he left her without a word! (choked up a bit)

**Ash:** Some loser name Ash right?! I can see why he left her she's a bitchier bitch than that Dawn girl. (starts to laugh)

**Brock:** Fuck you! We thought you were our friend! And yes it was Ash you bastard! (walks off)

**Ash:** Go Ahead walk off! Be just like your friend! (turns around and walks to the Pokémon Center)

**Brock:** May hold up! (runs after the crying girl)

**May:** (Stops but continues crying) Brock, Don't worry about me. I'll be fine.

**Brock:** May are you sure? And don't worry he'll never come near you again.

**May:** Brock Yes I'm sure, No I still want to talk to him! I know something is wrong that's not like him at all.

**Brock:** May! you barely known him a day! how could you be so sure about him?!

**May:** Brock! I know that I barely known him. But you gotta understand. Did you notice how he trained and how he fought before his sudden change of attitude? He is just like Ash but different in a way! Can't you see it too?

**Brock:** *nods slowly* Yeah May... I see it too and I think your right we should give him another chance but you gotta admit it kinda unnatural for someone entire attitude to change so suddenly and that fiercely.

(What happen during Ash's battle in a place above the stadium)

**...:** James do you got the remote ready?

**James:** Yeah Jesse I got the remote ready. shall we activate it now?

**Jesse:** Yes, James activate it now.

**James:** Alright Jesse. (starts typing a code into the remote)

**Jesse:** Is it done yet?

**James:** Ready Jesse! (gives Jesse the thumbs up)

_Tune in next time! to find out what happens please R&R Over and Out_


	7. Chapter 7 (Preview)

_"Preview of the upcoming Chapter 7"_

_Hey, everyone! I decided to change the story from a script format to a 1st person point of view story, because it is let time-consuming and quite easier to write. So if you're a fan of this story. I am sorry but I will continue with the story. Alright here we go! Chapter 7. Hope you guys enjoy, all reviews are accepted! _

"OK, James, I want you to shoot the little runt Pikachu on that man's shoulder", Jesse said. James nodded and started taking aiming but just as he was about to fire, he sneezed and fired the dart in a random direction."Holy Crap, James! Where did the dart go off to?" Jesse asked him. James just shrugged his shoulders and pointed to the man with the Pikachu. "Did you hit Pikachu?"Jesse asked James. James shook his head and point to the man's neck, buried in the man's neck is the dart, thanks to his long hair the dart is partially concealed. "Oh, crap. We got to get out of here James." Jesse said, pulling James along with her. "What does that dart do anyway?" James asked Jesse. "Now you talk! The dart changes the personality of the target it hits, but it will only last a while." Jesse said to James pulling him along. James nodded and just followed along.

Present Time

"May, did you see how awesome Dash was at the battle?!" Max kept asking his sister, who didn't answer. May just walked past Max with Brock right behind her, into their hotel. Few minutes have passed until the rest of the group staying at the hotel arrived. "Hey, May." Dawn and Misty said in unison. May nodded at them and looked down at her feet. "What's wrong May?" Dawn asked May. May didn't answer Dawn, so Brock spoke in. " Everyone sit down please." Brock said gesturing to the bed and couches. After everyone had seated, Brock started to tell them what had happen after Dash's battle. After Brock told them what had happened. their reactions weren't as expected. "That bitch!" Misty yelled. "I can't believe I thought he was our friend!" Dawn exclaimed. After hearing these remarks, May ran out of the building into the park crying. "Guys, you shouldn't have said that shit." Brock told them calmly. Misty and Dawn got up to follow May, but Brock stopped them. " Give her time to think and cool down, Guys." Brock said, as he settled into the kitchen making food for everyone.

As May was sitting on the park bench near the fountain crying, she had not noticed Dash sit beside her. " May, about earlier, I honestly do not know what happened, but what I said, I didn't mean any of it." Dash said to her, hoping she would hear. May looked up, surprised by who was beside her, and what she had heard. "Dash! How could I believe you after what you did to me?!" May yelled at him. Dash flinched at the way she was yelling at him. " May, I honestly am sorry, I do not mean anything I said, I do not know what had happened." Dash said looking down. May, realizing what she just did tryed apologizing to Dash. " Dash! I believe you!, I am so sorry, it's just this tournament brings me really bad memories" May said, starting to tear up. Dash was hesistant at first, but he wrapped May in his arms, and embraced her, hoping to make her feel better. He sure hope, that he wasn't going to regret what he's going to do. " May, look at me." Dash said to her softly. May looked up at Dash, feeling better for his concern about her. "yes?, Dash." May asked. Dash was hesistant at first. " I want to show you something." Dash said, digging in his pocket. Few seconds passed until Dash found what he was looking for. "May, You have to keep this between us." Dash, told her seriously. May nodded. Dash, showed her a half contest Ribbon. When May saw this her, reaction wasn't expected, she slapped Dash across the face. "HOW DARE YOU STEAL ASH'S RIBBON!" May yelled at Dash. Dash was stunned at her reaction. " May, stop!, you got it all wrong! I am Ash." Ash, said rubbing his cheek. May, looked at him stunned. " Prove it then!" May told him angrily. Ash thought for a second, and then he took off his colored contacts. " May, look at my eye's. It's me, May, It's me Ash." Ash told her. May looked at Ashs eye's and broke into tears nad grabbed him into a tight embrace. "Ash! I missed you so much! Don't you ever leave me again!" May said crying into Ash's , started rubbing her back. " I am not leaving you again May, I promise." Ash whispered into her ear. " But you can't tell ANYONE." Ash said looking into her eyes. May promised him. "Come one, let's take you back, I bet brock made you dinner." Ash told May, holding her close to him as they walk to May's apartment.

When they arrived at May's apartment, Ash could smell Brock's cooking. Suddenly his stomach rumbled loudly. "Damn, I forgot it's been a while since I ate." Ash said, sheepisly rubbing the back of his head. May quickly thought of an idea. " Hey, Ash, come join us for dinner." May told him, hoping for him to say yes. Ash thought for a second. "Sure, no harm done I hope." Ash said. May was excited to hear that. She knocked on the door of the apartment, and waited until Dawn opened the door. " May, we've be worried about..." Dawn was saying until she noticed the person beside May. " Get your fucking hands of May you asshole!" Dawn yelled at Ash. Ash, was stunned at what was happening. May was also stunned and shocked at Dawn's actions. " Dawn! What the fuck is your problem?!" May yelled at Dawn, not leaving Ash's side. " He fucking hurt you May! Why are you with him?!" Dawn asked quite shocked and outraged. May just shook her head. " Dawn, it was a big misunderstanding!" May told Dawn. Dawn's face turned bright red. " oh, umm I am so sorry" Dawn said hanging her head low. Upon seeing this, Ash knew he couldn't keep this a secret from them any longer. Ash grabbed Dawn into a hug. " I missed you Dawn." Ash said to her, making Dawn blush. "You miss me, but we only just met." Dawn said to him. Ash gave her a smile. " Dawn, it's I missed you so much, it's me Ash." Ash told her smiling his goofy smile. Dawn didn't believed it at first until, she noticed his smile, she knew that smile anywhere and then she saw May's face, who was smiling. " Ash?" Dawn asked uncertain. Ash just smiled and hugged her. " I'm home Dawn." Ash said to her. Dawn burst into tears and started hugging Ash tightly. " ASH! I MISS YOU SO MUCH!" Dawn yelled outloud. Inside, Brock, Max, and Misty heard Ash's name. Upon hearing his name, they ran to the door to see if it's true.


End file.
